


These Twists and Turns of Fate

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: You're My Everything [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From every moment extends an infinite number of possible futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Twists and Turns of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> [It's You, It's You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3080756) follow up. Of sorts.

**Possible Future #1**

A quietness settles around them.

One by one, all of their plans for a big, exciting life slip away. They settle into their routine. Going and coming, coming and going. A peck on the lips three times a day, four if they’re feeling nostalgic or if it’s a special occasion. They start each day with  _good morning_  and end each day with  _good night_ , with little else said in between.

Once a year they try and rekindle their spark. It’s an actual effort at first but eventually that too becomes just another habit.

Monotonously, the days pass as the years blur together.

They fall out of love just as quickly as they had fallen in.

Neither of them notice, not for years. And by the time they do, it doesn’t matter. They’re comfortable together. There’s still love between them, apathetic though it may be. Love enough to keep a house lukewarm.

They never talk about it; what is, was, or what their lives could be.

They’re not exactly happy, but they’re not unhappy about it. And that, they suppose, is enough.

 -

**Possible Future #2**

That Sebastian had cheated, Blaine considers a kindness, a last act of a deadened love. The excuse he needs to leave and call things quits, because both of them had always been too stubborn to do it on their own.

As Blaine’s last kindness, he hopes the encounter had at least been good. That Sebastian had a night which, under other circumstances, would be worth ending almost two decades together over. He hopes it hadn’t been as empty and meaningless as their marriage had become.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he and Sebastian had been together like that.

It must have been devoid of meaning though. They had continued to be intimate long after any remnant of intimacy remained. It had been a way to not deal with their devolution.

If anything it was spite that held them together for so long. Staying together to spite everyone that had told them they wouldn't last and to spite themselves for being foolish enough to believe they could.

But finally their love managed to warp and putrefy, and was replaced by anger and resentment and forgivenesses given but not really meant, received but not accepted.

The worst part of it all isn’t the year of screaming or the months of silence. It isn’t the cheating or the hours sitting with lawyers. The worst part of the divorce is that it doesn't hurt, not really. They're both so exhausted, wearied through the bone and to the marrow. Any fight in them or between them is long since done.  

As the ink on the paper dries, they just heave a sigh of relief.

 -

**Possible Future #3**

Four years after they’re married and it’s like a reverse déjà vu.

It was Hunter who had spent the morning rubbing circles into Sebastian’s back as he crouched over the toilet. Sebastian’s mother who bustled in and out to offer him another drink as she assured them everything was being handled.

Four years of love and laughter. Of battling for the duvet only to end up so closely entwined during the night that it got kicked off. Of Wednesday night dances on their balcony, rain or shine (or snow, sleet, hail, or winds that would make a hurricane jealous) a bottle of wine split between them; a mid-week break to remind them of each other. Four years of being teased they had never left their honeymoon as they smiled knowingly at each other, Blaine’s fingers curling in the downy hairs at the nape of Sebastian’s neck.

(The fights they kept between themselves. They weren’t perfect and they knew it but they enjoyed the façade. They knew their imperfections, the areas of their relationship that had cracked only to be patched over or left alone entirely. But none of that diminished their love, if anything it had helped it grow.)

Four years later and Sebastian is standing at the top of another endless aisle, family and friends flanking either side.

Four years later, but this time it’s Blaine who is waiting for him.

The world is frozen again. From the moment he enters the room, his eyes lock on Blaine and everyone else drops away.

The laughter of that day echoes in his ears but it’s a sob that bubbles up in his chest, rips itself from his throat, and bounces off the rafters.

Everyone turns to stare at him, his grief reflected back at him from every one of their faces.

Four years later, but he’s not running. His feet are nailed to the ground and no power in the universe is going to make them move.


End file.
